My Grey's
by SKaylor95
Summary: what would happen if I wrote Grye's Anatomy. one-shot.


**Oh, if only! This is what would happen on Grey's if I wrote it. Forgive me if any of the medical terminology is wrong or totally implausible. I'm not a doctor. **

All Mark Sloan knew when he came back to consciousness was that he felt empty. There was a loud beeping noise over his right shoulder that Mark knew meant that at the very least Mark's heart was still beating. Sadly, Mark couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. There was a frail hand resting in his larger one and when Mark finally opened his eyes he saw a head of curly, black hair atop her slender arm. Mark Sloan felt like breaking. How was he supposed to go on after losing everything? The more logical part of his brain—if it was being listened to—told him that he had his daughter, and his job, and Callie and Arizona…but without Lexie how was he supposed to go on? Even when they weren't together, she was still alive; the world could still hear her laugh and see her smile and her grace still shined down on everything around her. But now she was gone, and the world was a dark and cold place without her warmth. Suddenly there was a shaking throughout Mark's whole body and trails of ice were staining his sunken cheeks. Mark didn't realize it but he was sobbing; silent sobs that wracked his fragile frame and woke the sleeping doctor on his arm.

"Mark," Christina asked. He didn't answer; he continued to sob. "Mark, you have to calm down, your chest was filled with blood not twenty-four hours ago,"

"You should've let me die." He finally choked out.

"Your best friend was staring at me with big, blue 'save him' eyes and technically I didn't save you," she told him sternly, "Meredith did,"

After a long pause, Mark finally spoke, "How are they?"

"Arizona has a broken femur that Callie set herself. And she had some internal bleeding that Teddy took care of. Mer's leg is fine and Derek is going to have to do extensive physical therapy in order to even think of operating ever again with that hand," Christina paused, "And you're going to be fine,"

"No." Mark stated, "I'll never be fine again,"

"Mark…you should know—"

"Christina," a stern voice came from the doorway. Meredith hobbled over to Mark's bedside while she and Christina had a silent conversation.

"Mer, he needs to—"

"no," she bit out.

Christina seemed to debate for a long while before she stood up hastily. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Mer nodded and the two moved from Mark's room.

As out of it as he was, Mark still didn't like the two females talking like he couldn't hear them. Also it seemed as if they were keeping something important from him and now, after everything that has happened, more secrets and hidden feelings wouldn't do anyone any good.

"…it's important to his recovery…" Mark strained to hear the two females arguing outside his cracked door.

"…needs to know about…" Christina was pressing some issue.

"…it'll only stress him out…doesn't need…right now…" Meredith was clearly adamant to keep something away from him.

"…if this was Derek…"

"…his heart…can't handle this…"

"…could help…"

Suddenly Mark heard his best friend's voice between Meredith and Christina's. "he can probably hear you,"

"Yes, I can," Mark spoke loudly for the first time. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," Meredith tried to soothe him.

"I do not need your mothering right now," Mark muttered angrily. He turned his pleading eyes to his best friend, "Just tell me what's going on,"

"When you're ready, even if you did know you can't do anything right now. When your heart is better, I'll tell you," clearly Derek and his partner had come up with this idea together. Mark turned his pleading eyes back to Christina.

"I—"

"No" Meredith cut her off.

"I'm sorry," Christina looked down.

Mark couldn't believe this. Were they actually going to play mind games with him right now? "just get out," he finally muttered.

"Mark—" Derek tried.

"Out!" he yelled. The three doctors exited quietly.

…

In the middle of the night Mark still wasn't asleep. Thinking of her hurt, but not thinking of her almost hurt more. Honestly, Mark really didn't think that anything was going to _not_ hurt at this point. He had been counting his heartbeats for about an hour now. Morbidly he was also counting how many heartbeats Lexie was missing—the number broke his heart into smaller pieces.

There was a quiet creak by his door and his head jerked in that direction. A nervous looking Christina—shocking, because Christina never looked nervous—was peaking into his room, wheelchair behind her, and pleading eyes boring into Mark's dead ones.

"I told you I don't want to see—"

"I'll tell you." She interrupted him, "They don't think you can handle it but I'm an amazing surgeon and I really don't think it could _hurt _you any more that you already are. You just have to promise not to freak out; if your heartbeat accelerates and you die, Derek will kill me,"

"what is so big that I could—"

"She was in a coma—is in a coma,"

"what?"

"she wasn't actually dead, she just slipped into a coma, and when they pulled the wing off of her, she still had a pulse,"

The words escaping Christina's mouth were almost a foreign language to Mark. There was a terrifying hope bubbling inside of his chest and he was doing everything in his power to squash it down; the pain and the heartbreak were stifling, but crushed hopes would kill him.

"I don't—"

"Lexie's not dead," Christina finally spat, "She's in a specialized hospital in Upstate New York where there is a doctor more equipped to handle her case than we are. She's in a coma, and we don't know what's going to happen to her, but she's _not dead,_ and I, for one, don't think your presence at he bedside could hurt her—or you,"

"She's not…where…I just left her…" Mark was mumbling and Christina couldn't handle it at this point.

"Look, I get it. You're in shock or denial or whatever and you need to process. But wouldn't you rather process this in the helicopter waiting on the roof to take you to her?" Christina asked, "Because if you would, we have to move now. I had to send Meredith and Derek on some bullshit errands to keep them away for this long and Callie is good at stalling usually, but she's kind of focused on Arizona at this point so—"

"Shut up. Let's go," Mark huffed out. He was already detaching his wired and his IV.

Christina situated him into the wheelchair and secured his blanket over his lap. When she was sure the coast was clear, she wheeled him out of his hospital room and down the hall to the elevator. So far so good, they had made it to the elevator without incident. Mark was still in shock. He didn't think that Christian would lie about something, but the hope in his heart was threatening to overtake him. And if it was unfounded, he'd die. The Elevator doors finally opened to the roof and when the ice cold winds of a Seattle night bit at his wet cheeks, he realized that he was crying again. His fear of flying objects was overcome by his strong need to see Lexie and when they were safely on their way Christina finally seemed to breath again.

"Hw long?" Mark finally voiced the question that had been rolling around in his head.

"What?" Christina didn't understand.

"How long was she alone?"

"Mark—"

"Just tell me,"

"we were found about thirty hours after we thought she had died,"

"I left her alone…I should've known—"

"No, Mark. This is not your fault, we all thought that she was gone,"

"I should've known,"

"There was no way—"

"We're landing now," the pilot's voice came over their headsets and the two doctors became quiet once again.

When the finally touched down on the Hospital's helipad in New York Christina flipped her cell phone on again. Immediately, her phone started blowing up with text messages and missed calls and voicemails from Derek and Meredith. They were not pleased with what she had done but Christian couldn't find it inside of herself to regret this. It was the right thing to do.

"Dr. Yang?" a tall woman in red scrubs and a white labcoat asked as she helped Christina unload Mark in his wheelchair.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone," Christina answered. "Update on her condition?"

"There was no frostbite so she didn't lose any of her limbs. We were able to regain full function in her left arm and we have set the boned in her pelvis. Her left and right femur were both broken but they were clean breaks so they should heal fine and, surprisingly, her calves were just badly bruised. "

"Recovery?"

"Our head of Ortho estimates three months for the bones to heal and three months to regain the muscle mass; same goes for her pelvis. Her arm will take extensive physical therapy but she should regain full use in approximately seven months. We had our resident OBGYN check her out too based on the bad break to her pelvis but, surprisingly, there was o damage to her internal organs and should she want a child in the future, she sees no reason why she couldn't carry a healthy child to term,"

"That's…really good," Christina was shocked. Given the circumstances, Grey should be a gonner.

"Dr. Yang, this all assuming that she wakes up from her coma without any sort of brain damage. She was breathing—however minimally—while she was under that plane; however being in a coma for that long without any sort of mechanical help is bad. We can't know the extent of anything until she wakes up…if she wakes up," the doctor looked down sadly.

"Well—"

"What're the odds?" Mark finally asked.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"The odds. What're the odds that she wakes up and is fine?"

"about thirty-five percent,"

"That's not bad," Mark muttered.

"That's a sixty-five—"

"Lexie is amazing." Mark stated. "She's an angel and she can overcome this. We overcame three percent together and we can overcome this,"

"Okay," the doctor knew not to argue with him.

Dr. Johnson—Christina finally asked her name—and Christian wheeled Mark silently down to Lexie's room. The room was cold and sterile and Mark made a silent note to get some flowers and pillows added to the room. Inside of a large white bed, with wires and tubes coming out in all directions, was the small form of Lexie Grey. She was pale and broken and cold but Mark didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful. The news hadn't really sunk into Mark's heart until he saw her—his Lexie—alive and breathing on her own, heart monitor beeping loudly. Mark didn't think he had ever heard a more beautiful sound. The tears now streaming down his face were ones of joy and relief.

"Can she hear me?" he asked Dr. Johnson.

"There's really no way of knowing. But her brainwaves are pretty active and it couldn't hurt,"

"Right, okay," he nodded. Mark wheeled himself over to her bedside and finally took her small hand into his. Her touch—oh, god her touch!—was like heaven in his calloused hands and caused more tears to spring from his eyes as his heart constricted with his joy. The hope was now all-consuming but Mark, didn't care. If this was a dream, and his crushed hoped killed him, Mark wouldn't mind being dead anyway.

"Mark, you need to get back into a bed," Christina tried to coax him away from Lexie's side.

"I cant." He simply stated, never taking his eyes off of Lexie's face.

"Your heart has been through enough, Mark. It was a big enough risk bringing you here; do you want me to drag you into a room? It wouldn't take much given your weakened state,"

"nothing could make me move right now,"

"Mark—"

"Dr. Yang, if I may, I have a possible solution." Dr. Johnson spoke from the doorway. "The room is big enough, I could have a bed brought in here for Dr. Sloan. He could get the rest that he needs and still be with her,"

"Mark, is that okay with you?" Christina asked him, clearly annoyed with his stubbornness; she understood him, though.

"Fine. Whatever. She's not leaving my sight," he conceded.

Dr. Johnson had three orderlies wheel in a heart monitor, and IV set, and a bed for Mark; all the while, he kept hold of Lexie's limp hand. Christina had stepped out to call Meredith back and after getting her ass chewed out by both Mer and Derek, they informed her that they would be on the next flight out. Mark's heart ached in the brief moment that he released Lexie's hand so that he could get situated into his bed, but once he was settled, his heart monitor beeping in time with her's, he placed her hand back into his and prepared to wait however long it took for her to come back to him.

…

It had taken almost, exactly three months for Lexie to wake up. Dr. Johnson had assured both Mark and Meredith that her body needed the time to heal and the added rest would only benefit her healing bones. But the time was wearing on Mark and by the time that she finally awoke, he had been healthy for nine weeks. He took a leave of absence from Seattle Grace and had taken up residence in a hotel across the street from the Hospital. However, even with the expensive suit housing his clothes, he rarely left the hospital. Sometimes, an unaware nurse tried to enforce the visiting hours and asked him to leave; they were quickly ushered away by a sympathetic Dr. Johnson and Mark once again settled into his love's side.

It had taken almost, exactly three months for Lexie to wake up. The air was cool and the light was gray on that particular morning and, shockingly, Mark was not sitting by her side when she finally opened her eyes. Still, Mark was only twenty feet away from her bed, signing some papers to have her transferred to Seattle Grace. Meredith had gone for some coffee and to get some breakfast for Zola and was just returning when she spotted Mark. She sent him a small wave before peaking her head into Lexie's room to check on her sister before she went to find Derek and Zola. But when blue eyes met brown ones, a coffee cup crashed to the floor and a grayish-blonde haired doctor looked up from his paperwork.

"Oh, god!" Meredith cried.

"What is it?" Mark asked frantically as he rushed over to Lexie's room. "Meredith what—"

"Mark?" Lexie spoke, her voice raspy from not using it for so long.

"Oh, god," Mark gasped out. Then he ran to her side. "Lexie? Lexie are you okay?"

"…m fine…" she breathed, "water?" Meredith quickly held up a cup of the desired liquid.

When her throat felt better and her mouth wasn't so filled with cotton she tried to speak again, "how is everyone?"

Mark and Meredith both stared at her for a long moment before they both burst out laughing. They continued to roll around in hysterics while Lexie looked on puzzled. But the relief of having her awake and the happiness that they wee both feeling didn't allow them to calm down so when Derek found them—Mark and Meredith nearly passed out from laughing and Lexie awake and looking on annoyed—he was a tad bit confused.

"What's going—"

"Only you, Lex," Mark cut him off, "You had a plane fall on top of you and you are worried about everyone else?"

"Well, I can tell that I'm fine," she argued.

"You weren't fine," Mark sobered up quickly, "I thought you were…"

"I know," she soothed him, "But I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere,"

"You promise?" Mark asked her, not one but ashamed for begging her.

"I Promise," Lexie assured him, "We're meant to be, remember?"

"Meant to be," Mark confirmed.

Lexie and Mark stared at each other for a while and Meredith and Derek tried to give them some privacy by entertaining Zola. When Dr. Johnson rounded the corner on her way to Lexie's room she was shocked to hear laughter coming from her favorite patient's room. Meredith and Mark had refused to be anything but optimistic but they were never really happy.

"Why is there a party going on in here?" she pretended to be stern. "I don't remember authorizing—" she stopped short when she noticed the added pair of eyes in the room—eyes that she had only seen lifeless when she was checking papillary responses. "You're awake,"

"Hi," Lexie spoke, finally breaking her eyes from Mark's, "I'm Lexie,"

"Nice to meet you, Lexie, I'm Jen," Dr. Johnson was beyond formality at this point, "You have no idea how good it is to see you awake,"

"I'm pretty psyched about it too," Lexie joked.

"at the risk of getting my head bitten off, I'm going to have to insist on some privacy so that I can check over Lexie," Jen hesitated with her words, however they were necessary.

"No—" Mark started.

"Mark, do what she says," Lexie reprimanded.

Jen was shocked when he conceded, kissed her hand gently, and exited the room; all without taking his eyes from hers.

"You may be the only one who could make that man leave your side," Jen told Lexie as she checked her vitals.

"Unfortunately, that's probably right," Lexie sighed, "I don't plan to do that anymore, though,"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your vitals are great. " Jen started. "Ortho just recently deemed your femurs and pelvis completely healed and your arm has full nervous action. Your organs have been perfect since we fixed all that internal bleeding and unless you're having trouble remembering, your neuro stats seem perfect,"

"I remember," she sighed, "Everything,"

"Well, then," Jen stated, "You can go back to Seattle whenever you want. I prescribe three months PT for your legs and arm and, after that, I see no reason why you shouldn't be perfectly healthy,"

"Thank you," Lexie told her sincerely, "not just for taking care of me,"

Jen looked at her puzzled.

"For taking care of him,"

"That man loves you more than anything I've ever seen," Jen spoke honestly, "I've ever seen someone so dedicated to anything in my entire life,"

"I love him, too"

"that's good,"

…

Lexie was flown back to Seattle the next week. A warm welcome from April and Alex and Jackson and Christina was a sight to see. April was so shaky and nervous to hurt her that she wouldn't even hug her and Jackson had to usher her out of the room to calm her down. Alex tried to play casual but eventually broke and admitted that he was happy that she was okay. Callie and Arizona brought Sophia and Lexie smiled at her reunion with Mark. Owen had been having a problem getting over his guilt. Had he only checked his messages maybe he would have noticed something amiss earlier and sent out a search team. He hadn't fully forgiven himself until he got the news of Lexie's lucidity, but now, with the help of Christina, he was looking okay.

Mark and Lexie had plans to have a wedding sooner rather than later. However, what many didn't know is that three nights after she had woken up, Lexie married Mark in the Hospital chapel in her pajamas and hospital socks; the wedding was their way of showcasing their love for each other and that could wait, but being tied to each other for the rest of their lives could not wait.

...three years later…

The newborn baby with big blue eyes and his father's hair stared happily up into his aunt's eyes. He was a miniature Derek Shepherd and would be a heartbreaker one day—Lexie was sure of it.

"You scare yet?" Mark breathed into her ear, his hand resting on her protruding belly.

"Not even a little," she smiled back and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Lexie was five months pregnant with Mark's first son and neither could be more excited. Just like Jen had said, Lexie didn't have any problems getting pregnant—in fact, they hadn't really even started trying when she had started throwing up in the mornings. Meredith and Derek had also not been trying when Meredith had fallen pregnant and, although it was a high-risk pregnancy filled with nervousness and anticipation, the couple finally felt like their family was complete with their newborn son Cameron and their daughter Zola.

"I hope he looks like you," Lexie told Mark as he rubbed his hands over her belly.

"Why?" Mark asked her softly, "I want him to look like you,"

"This little baby looks just like Derek and with Meredith as his mother and Christina as his godmother he is bound to be a kick ass surgeon," Lexie explained, "so I want a little version of you; one that will be best friends with Cameron and an equally kick ass surgeon in a specialty as equally kick ass as neuro,"

"More kick ass than neuro," Mark amended.

"Hey, I'm Neuro,"

"Equally kick ass," Mark was good at avoiding the pregnancy hormone landmines.

"That's right,"

Mark hesitated, "fine…this one can be like me…but our daughters will be just like you in every way possible. They'll have your eyes and your nose and your photographic memory and that adorable rambling tendency." He sighed, "and they'll have your big heart"

"Your heart's pretty big, too" Lexie breathed. "It's why I love you,"

"I thought you loved me because of my big—"

"That too" Lexie playfully slapped him and laughed.

"I love you, too" Mark sighed.

Mark and Lexie laughed quietly as they rocked their new nephew in the hospital nursery. Mark's hand rarely moved from their unborn son resting safely in her belly and Lexie's eyes rarely left his blue ones. They were happy. They were a family. But never once did either question where their lives had taken them; they knew that everything had happened for a reason and that they were meant to be.

**Sigh…as I said before: if only. **


End file.
